1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and a driving method thereof.
The liquid crystal display device refers to a device including a liquid crystal element. The liquid crystal display device includes a driver circuit for driving a plurality of pixels, for example. The liquid crystal display device also includes a control circuit, a power source circuit, a signal generation circuit, and the like which are arranged on another substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display devices have been commoditized as a result of recent technological innovation, and development thereof has still been actively promoted for higher value-added products.
Some of the added values for liquid crystal display devices are an increase in aperture ratio for power saving and an increase in definition for improvement of display quality. One of the means to achieve both higher aperture ratio and higher definition is to reduce the size of a capacitor included in a pixel as well as the pixel size (for example, see Patent Documents 1 and 2).
Patent Document 2 also discloses combination of overdriving and a structure for reducing the size of a capacitor. The combination of overdriving and the structure for reducing the size of a capacitor results in an improvement in the response time of liquid crystals which is lowered with a decrease in capacitance.